federationnewsservicefandomcom-20200216-history
Venik Children
Due to the amount of Venik children, this page was created to ensure a better organization and neatness of the parents profiles. Children on this site will be all those fathered by Duras Venik (2347). For more information on the parents, please refer to their personal profiles. All children bulleted under the "Children" heading are considered Duras' Grandchildren. If you are looking for a list of Venik's children from current plots, see Venik Children CP. Kohsii Darin Jevrin Venik Born August 13, 2382. *Jevrin Venik is the first child between Kohsii Venik and Duras Venik. He is Cardassian. He is a herptologist who works closely with family friend and 'cousin' Afon Makla. As the oldest of the Venik's he has often taken on a mentor like role for his younger siblings. Children: *Illiana Venik (2405) - She is Cardassian (Mother: Mayana Damar-Sarex) Bry Venik Born September 05, 2383. *Bry Venik is the second child between Kohsii and Duras Venik. He is Cardassian. He worked very hard and put himself through University and is now a meteorologist. Bry is very sensitive and often mistaken for homosexual, even despite his marriage to a Damar. Children: *Cia Venk (2402) - She is Cybelean (Mother: Ani Damar) Darin Venik Born July 13, 2384. *Darin Venik is the third child between Kohsii and Duras Venik. He is Cardassian. Born 1.5 months premature, he weighed in at 2.5 lbs and placed in an incubator. He was born early due to stress Kohsii was undergoing because of her rocky marriage with Duras at the time. Darin is the only child in the future, so far, that is going into the military, taking after this father with a focus on sharpshooting. The most wild of the bunk, he is much like his father in all his bad habits as well. With a penchant for wild nights and drugs, Darin has a secret side not many in his family see. Tolan Venik Born March 06, 2386. *Tolan Venik is the fourth son between Kohsii and Duras Venik. He is Cardassian. Tolan was born at 10lbs, 5oz via a c-section. Not much is known about Tolan as he has only been briefly mentioned in Future Plots. He has graduated from school however and more is to be developed in regards to his personality. Joret Venik Born February 20, 2387. *Joret Venik is the fifth son between Kohsii and Duras Venik. He is Cardassian. Joret has opened his own business and is going to the University of Cardassia. He is much like his mother, however he would like to have a focus on paintball and building courses. With a combination of his families penchant for weaponry and his mothers business skills he hopes his venture will be profitable. Eten Venik Born May 17, 2388. *Eten Venik is the sixth son between Kohsii and Duras Venik. He is Cardassian. Little is known about Eten and he is to be developed. He was named after his maternal grandfather. Tret Venik Born June 10, 2389. *Tret Venik is the seventh son between Kohsii and Duras Venik. He is Cardassian. With an interest in the arts, Tret took a year off from school to be able to go at the same time as his little sister Sisi. Sisi Venik Born July 22, 2390. *Sisi Dotan is the youngest, and only daughter of between Kohsii and Duras Venik. She is Cardassian. **She has a son named Dorian Dotan with Mikk Dotan. Sisi has her sights set on being a weapons designer. She is very sweet, though has that Venik spunk which doesn't prevent her from standing up for herself by way of getting into fights. Sisi will rough house and play rough sports like one of the guys. Fighting sexism in her family, she tries to have equality for all. Category:Character Lists